Flying Dragon: Tale of a Modern Amnesiatic Romance
by Takato Takaishi
Summary: K/K, A/M, S/M, T (original character)/??? (you decide with upcoming characters). After a mission gone wrong, Infamous assassin Himura Battousai is found without memory in Paris, France, searching for answers that will come in the shape of a raven-haired g


Disclaimer: Own Rurouni Kenshin, I do not. Sue me, and whup your ass, I will.  
  
Marseilles, France... Operation: Black Dragon Operative: Himura, Battousai  
  
The night grew dark gradually. Battousai found himself in front of a villa. A considerably large one as well. He looked around, his golden eyes scanning every inch of the perimeter and logging it permanently in his memory. He then proceeded to take out a black pistol with silencer attached to it. His black leather gloves made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but that was inconsequential. He had his target marked, he now had to eliminate that target. Shishio Makoto, the leading terrorist in Europe, had made his last assassination. Battousai took a quick look at the villa perimeter before jumping over the fence with ease and making his way to the entrance, making sure he was undetected at each movement. He slid across the villa's perimeter like a cat, making no noise as he progressed through the villa's entrance garden and up to a group of bushes that were placed across the villa's entrance. He hid behind them and took in what he saw. One. Two. Three guards at the entrance.two skinny, one fat. Potential danger: the fat one. He looked far dumber than the others, and so could present a problem. Solution: Eliminate without alerting his comrades. Battousai quickly, and noiselessly took out of a small pouch a small detonator and set the fuse to five seconds and threw it about forty meters away from him towards a pair of trees. He then crouched behind the bushes and waited. At exactly five seconds, the detonator went off; causing a small pop and a sudden burst of gas erupt from it. The two skinny guards turned towards the sound with alarm and told the fat guard to wait at the gate while they checked it out. As the two skinny guards ran towards the commotion, Battousai slipped out of his hiding place and silently walked towards a position from where he could dispatch his secondary target. When he got there, he aimed carefully, and then proceeded to squeeze the trigger gently twice as two muffled shots burst out of the gun and went into the fat guard's forehead and throat. This neglected the victim the right to a screaming end, and allowed the Battousai to enter calmly into the compound as if he hadn't murdered a man. His black trench-coat wiping behind him, he marched through the decorated halls of the villa until he got to his destination. The main bedroom. He took out another silence gun and stepped back, before applying a swift kick to the door, flinging it open. Inside, Shishio Makoto and his, apparently, lover were being very intimate as Battousai had entered the room, two guns aiming directly at the back of Shishio's head. Shishio stopped his present activity and snapped his head towards Battousai. He was about to scream in fright, but was neglected the right by two shots to the forehead. Battousai saw that Shishio's lover was terribly scared and about to shout. And so, with golden eyes glowing in the darkness, Battousai gave the coup de grace to the only witness who could every identify him. After completing his bloody execution, he proceeded to leave the room, when two guards appeared at the door. Battousai leveled his guns and shot, leaving both guards dead. Yet it was not over, as Battousai could distinctly hear the alarm going off. He turned his head to the master bedroom, and saw a camera on the wall. He immediately raises his gun and shot five bullets into the camera, making sure that it's vigilance days were over. Battousai then walked down the stairs calmly, eliminating the guards with ease. He then found his new target, the security room. He flung the door open, surprising the controllers in their seats, and before they could gasp, they each had two bullet holes drilled into their foreheads. Battousai then proceeded to destroy the security tapes and then left, the alarm still ringing, the halls filled with bloody bodies, the walls covered in blood stains. As he calmly walked out of the compound, he got into his car and drove off, before the police arrived and discovered the horrible crime scene.  
  
Two Hours Later....  
  
Battousai was in his room, washing his face off with water from a bucket. Not that he lived in a bad shape, either. Battousai owned a considerably large apartment, though scarcely furnished. A desk here, a chair there, lots of books, the kitchen, and his bedroom. But an assassin had no use for much luxury. His former target, however, seemed to have forgotten that, costing him his life. Battousai checked his newly arrived black case, meaning another assignment. As he opened it, he found two million dollars as down payment for his services and a manila folder with his target's profile. Battousai took the manila folder and sat down on his bed, reading through the pages. Target name: Yukishiro Enishi. Profession: Weapons dealer. Bounty: $9,000,000. Time of kill: Within a month. Battousai sighed as he threw the manila folder with its contents to the floor and then lied down for some rest. He had a bad feeling about this mission.  
  
Two weeks and three days later...  
  
Battousai ran across the deck of the cruise boat, chased by five or so men. When he reached the railing at the back, he turned and shot twice, killing two of the five men. The remaining three took aim and shot at Battousai, who had chosen to jump at that instant, wounding him in the right shoulder and in the left leg. Battousai silently fell from the railing to the water with a splash. The remaining guards looked over and, seeing nothing, left the area with a look of satisfaction. They had eliminated the most dangerous assassin. Mr. Yukishiro would be pleased.  
  
Two years later...  
  
Location: CIA Headquarters, Langley.  
  
Kamiya Kaoru and her friend Makimachi Misao quickly walked through the corridors towards the DCI's office. They had both been summoned by him, which was a very rare occurrence. When they reached his door, they quickly fixed themselves, so as to look presentable. Kaoru then calmly opened the door and they both walked in. Inside, Director of Central Intelligence, Okina, and Deputy Director of Intelligence, Shinomori Aoshi were both seated and had grave looks upon themselves. Across from them, at the window, smoking his cigarette, was the National Security Advisor, Hajime Saitou. Then, leaning against the opposite wall, was their fellow CIA operative, Takato Taikashi, codename: Golden Dragon.  
  
"Come in, please. We were waiting for you." Greeted Okina, with a forced smile. Something was not right here.  
  
"What did you want to tell us, sir?" asked Kaoru, with her unusually silent companion next to her.  
  
"We.well.we-" started Okina, before Aoshi interrupted him.  
  
"We have discovered information of an obscure kind.and macabre." stated Aoshi.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Misao.  
  
"Do you remember the Hitokiri project that my predecessors formed, agent Makimachi?" asked Okina  
  
"Of course! I was on the intelligence team. We had created the perfect killing machine, ideal for the elimination of worldwide terrorists. Among our victories were the assassination of Shishio Makoto aka Black Dragon, Raijjuta, a desperate fanatic, and the Hiruma brothers, two embezzlers. Those were the fine days" sighed Misao dreamily.  
  
Okina, though, did not have a smile on his face.  
  
"Misao.do you remember what happened on the Yukishiro assignment?" he asked  
  
"Yeah.it was the final mission that the Hitokiri Project took on.and failed" she said "Our man wasn't heard from since then" she finished  
  
"Exactly" said Aoshi  
  
"Okina, could you get to the point? I'm not sure why I'M here, of all people" said Saitou  
  
"This concerns everyone, Hajime" stated Okina. "We all took part of that project one way or another. Misao," started Okina, pointing to her, "You and Kaoru helped develop the project and kept track of our man. Aoshi, you helped get the clients for our man. Takato-san, you taught our man foreign languages. Finally, Saitou, you cleared our man of any identification profiles any police might have had. I, Okina, helped by clearing us from any Senate investigations." said Okina, his face stern. "We all are acquainted to this project. A project that could mean the downfall of the United States Government if it ever came to light." he finished.  
  
Silence  
  
"What happened?" asked Takato  
  
"Two days ago, a banker accused of embezzling money was found brutally executed in his own apartment. He was shot twice. Once in the forehead, and once in the throat." stated Okina.  
  
"Location?" asked Saitou, bored.  
  
"Marseilles, France" replied Okina  
  
Silence  
  
"It can't be"  
  
"No way"  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
"There is a probability this is a mafia hit, but the job was so professionally done, as well as surgically done, that it all indicates to his way of acting" stated Okina  
  
"But why kill scum like that banker? He always was sent against big time scum like high profiled bankers, politicians, activists, terrorists, among others." said Saitou  
  
"Because two years ago, when you two met, right before his disappearance, you told him three words, that could indicate why he's doing this" replied Okina  
  
"What were they?" asked Takato  
  
"Aku Soku Zan"  
  
  
  
Author's notes: FAQ by crazy old people: Q. Why are Japanese in American government positions? A. In this story, they are American-Japanese, meaning that they are allowed to hold government positions.  
  
Q. Doesn't Battousai use a sword and not a gun? A. Yup, but doesn't it seem weird that an assassin would use such a weapon when he can simply do it the easy way and blow off the target's head from a safe, concealed position?  
  
Q. Do you enjoy writing the murder parts? A. Do you have a life?  
  
Q. You love writing those parts, don't you? A. Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Q. What is your name? A. huh?  
  
Q. What, is your quest? A. to punch you through the wall  
  
Q. What, is the capital of France? A. Paris, and you tell me, what is the average velocity of a human flying through a brick wall?  
  
Q. I don't know that A. Neither do I, let's find out. ::throws questioner through brick wall and times:: 14 m/s squared. 


End file.
